Facing the Music
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: Cammie came back from her journey of answers practically empty handed. But before she could tell her friends and family she freaks and turns around leaving Gallagher, when our favourite Blackthorne Boy finds her. Now Zach and Cammie have been live together secretly, but when unexpected guests arrive how do Cam and Zach react? REWRITTEN. Disclaimed. Ver. 2 of My Old Life Coming Back


**A/N: Hey all! Okay so first off I will update PLS and AAID Later. Second of all, I realized how poorly this was written so I decided to jazz up the story line. So here we go! P.S. It's going to be somewhat totally different! Oh and eventually I'm going to rewrite all my stories… like I said, eventually. SAME COCKY MORGAN AND AIDEN LATER! PROMISE!**

Chapter 1:

**Greetings:**

**CAMMIE**

I slip on the baggy hoodie to cover up my little 'secret' as I press finger against a brick a bit darker then the other's surrounding it. The passageway leads to my mother's office and is connected to the other passageway, which is on the back of her bookcase.

I roam around the eerie passageway. Cobwebs cover my hair and dirt smudges appear on my dark denim jeans. Somewhere in the passageway water is leaking because slight tapping sounds echo the passageway giving it a dreary mood. I reach the end of the passageway and I press my hands against the cold wall, but before I shove it open, I hear voices. I place my hands to my sides and press my ear against the rough cold stonewall.

"But Mr. Solomon!" I hear Bex.

"No butts Rebecca! This is summer break so you're all going home!" I hear Mr. Solomon answer. I remove my ear for a moment and think. I left that February of this year (junior year **A/N: Yes, I changed it :)**) and it's now almost June which means I've been gone for about 4 and a half to five months. I sigh and press my ear back against the wall.

"What about me Joe? Where am I going to go?"

Zach.

Suddenly my heart starts to flutter and I place on a hand on my stomach. Even though Zach isn't next to me I can feel my cheeks get warm, probably turning into an unattractive crimson colour. Thank goodness it's dark in here, well actually nobody is looking but still…

I press my ear back against the wall but I must have zoned back in to late because I heard footsteps retreat to my mother's front door and I turned around on my heel heading out of the building.

I can't do this. They probably think I'm dead anyways so who cares? Right? Of course Cam! Everything is okay… kind of.

I exit out of Gallagher, the warm air acting like a blanket around me. I zone out for a second trying to think of any bus stops that I can board. I turn to my right and start walking… for a long time.

A lot has happened in these past few months. I almost stopped the Circle, but it turns out I never actually killed Catherine Goode, so she started reforming the COC and they are after me again and my secret. I look up and the bright soothing colours of the sunset appear slowly become more vibrant by the second.

I can't help but to get lost in awe as I stare up at the sky. It's as if I'm tangled up in a trance within the colours of the sky.

"Cammie?"

I immediately escape my trance and turn around to see a boy with dark brown hair, light mint green eyes, and tan skin call me name.

Zach. Damn it Cammie! I knew I should have worn a disguise!

I quickly turn back around and start to quicken my pace, but Zach was to fast.

"Cammie? Oh my, gosh! Cammie!" his strong arms embrace me and I can't help but miss his perfect scent of soap and his strong protective arms. I give in and return the hug squinting my eyes close tightly as small tears escape down my warm cheeks. Zach pulls apart and looks at me and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

Zach Goode was crying. Tears welded up in the brim of his vibrant eyes, but he soon composed himself and held back his tears.

"Cameron where were you? Where have you been? Oh my, gosh are you okay? My god Cam! I thought I was going to die! Don't ever do that again okay Gallagher Girl! I was practically in living hell and oh my gosh!" I grimace as he said my first name but reply.

"Zach I'm… fine. I've been practically everywhere and I didn't mean to worry you Zach! I was trying to protect all of you! Then I screwed it up because I thought I killed your mom, but she didn't die so know the Circle is forming again and I found out that…"

"That what Cam?" Zach asked me, concern filling his light mint eyes.

"That- that I'm pregnant." I blurt. Zach just stands there in shock.

"Za- Zach, I'm so, so, sorry! We should have never done "it" on Valentines Day and I can understand if you don't ever want to see me again, and you know we're supposedly going to be seniors next year Zach! I mean I know you just turned 18 a week ago since we started off later but I'm still 17! So like-"

"Cammie!" Zach cuts me off. "Why would I ever leave you? Why would I leave my child! I mean I'm- I'm going to be a dad! I honestly don't care as long as I'm with you!" Zach says explains looking at me in the eye. I smile and kiss him before we pull apart and laugh together.

"We can't go back their Zach. We can't go back to Gallagher." I say cutting off the small celebration.

"Why not Cam?" Zach questions.

"Because the Circle isn't gone Zach. Your mother survived the shot to kill her. They're reforming and they want me, and our kid. You know it's not safe to be with them." I explain. Zach nods understandingly, his mother's near death not even fazing him as a sad emotion.

"Okay Cam. We'll give up spying for a while. We'll take it slow and track down the Circle for a while, while (**A/N: LOL how can you take it slow and track down the Circle. I know I don't make sense**) we raise our kid(s). Then once everything's clear we can slowly rise back up and find the others explaining everything…" Zach trails off.

"Well as sucky as that plan sounds it's our only choice." I add on. Zach nods. He takes my hand for a moment and takes me inside the woods. I cock an eyebrow but follow until he presses a tree branch. Suddenly the forest splits apart and he smirks at me before we enter. Soon we reach a small shack of which Zach opens to reveal a Hyundai Vera Cruz. I smile as he dangles the keys in his hands and unlocks the door while I step into the warm car. The car smells like Zach and it consumes my nostrils, as I sigh in bliss.

I take off the very baggy hoodie and throw it in the back seat. It really is a baggy hoodie. There was a girl I met named Ally Carter when I was at the mall a week ago. I asked for the most comfortable and baggy she could find in the maternity section and she came back with this, and she wasn't lying. Zach looks at me and smirks.

"God Cam! You're a baby whale!" he laughs. I punch his arm playfully.

"Jeez thanks Zach!"

"For your information you're the most beautiful baby whale I've ever laid eyes on." He explained smirking.

"Wow, that- that totally makes me feel better." I say.

"I'm just saying Cam! When,"

"Just drive the damn car Zach!" I exclaimed cutting him off short and laughing. These hormones are weird…

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Zach chuckles as he pulls out of the car calling Solomon saying he's going on vacation for a while, while I stay silent next to him.


End file.
